Unfathomable
by Madara is Bae
Summary: What happens when Sakura gets kidnapped by our favortie evil organizatuon and Inner Sakura decides to come out and play with the boys MaduSaku fuller summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Ok so I would like to start off by**__**saying that this isnt my first fanfiction but its only my second time posting one online. If you would like to check out the first its on a different site called (dont worry I like this site better) but anyway the story is called "I Fancy Two Noble Men" and if you couldn't guess its a Black Butler reader insert fanfiction.**_

_**So now for this story lol. This is going to be a MaduSaku fanfiction because I think Madara is hot. Deal with it. And Sakura is...Well Sakura. She goes with everyone I think is hot. O_O In this I am making her cool because i'm giving her the powers of Moka. From Rosario + Vampire you know the whole: When the rosario over her chest is removed yadayada lol. So basically we all know about how Sakura has Inner Sakura, so what im doing is having Sakura wear something that seals Inner Sakura inside her and Inner Sakura is really powerful and is pretty much BA. So really its another Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki but with my own twist and messed up imagination.**_

_**DIsclamier!- No you idoit I dont own Naruto or its characters If I did Akasuki would be alive. MKay? Mkay.**_

_**Enjoy! ^-^**_

_**Inner Sakura- these will be inners thoughts**_

_**Thoughts- **__these will be thoughts_

Chapter One:

No One POV

A young pink-haired kunoichi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly reconized herself in the state she was in. Her face looks tired. She has ugly dark bags under her eyes and the lively vivid green orbs she once possesed are gone. Replaced with dull green eyes that held pain, regret, and grief. She looked at her body. Her chest was no longer flat. Her hips a bit wider. And dare she say it she looked taller. She almost smiled. If only _he_ were her to see how much she had grown and devolped, not only into a wonderful shinobi but also a women. She frowned and rinsed her face. _No I wont think of him. Not now. Not ever._ Sakura told her self this but knew it was a lie because every morning when she woke she would think about him. Before she went to sleep she would picture him in her head. And when she slept she dreamed about him. Man. She was pathetic. And she knew it. Sakura finished her morning routine and got ready to get down to the hostpital to work. It was her safe haven. When she wasnt on missions with the ANBU she was at the hostpital, she practicly lived there and everyone knew and loved her. She dressed in what she normaly wore but now that she was older it had some "upgrades" Ino called them. Instead of the red Tee she wore it was black. And the white rimend "O" that should have been on her upper back was now on the front cut out just below her chest to exspose her flat stomach and belly button. The rest was the same except her shoes. Instead of blue opened toed sandles her feet were dressed in black lace up boots. She sighed and put her hair up into a messy bun. It had grown back out a bit longer than before and she was still debating if she should go ahead and cut it again. She turned back to the mirror and nooded her head in approval, she looked good enough. She walked out the door with her doctors coat and threw it on as she made her way to the hostpital.

As Sakura was on her way to the hostpital she was pulled into a big bear hug from behind and knew automaticly who it was. Because she knew who it was she kicked him in the shin, elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him back a good 20 feet away. "NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at him half heartedly. "Awww Sakura-chan, why so cold?" Naruto complained and knew he would be sore later from the rough greeting but to him it was worth it. "Yea yea, whatever Naruto what did you want anyway?" She asked impaitence laced through out her voice she was going to be late for work if she waited any longer. But then on second thought what did it matter to her she pretty much ran the place for goodness sakes. "Granny Tusnade wants us in her office. Now." He said the last part seriously and she could guess why. _Sauske._ So they finally had a lead. "Got it. Wheres Kakashi?" She asked as they took off above the houses and bulidings in their village. "Already there i'm sure." Yup. Now she was sure it was about Sasuke. The only things that could get Kakashi Hatake the copy nin to show up on time or early is news on Sasuke or the newest edition of Icha Icha make out paridise and she doubted they were all getting called into the Hokages office for that.

When Naruto and Sakura arrived just as Naruto said Kakashi was already there. She saw that Sai was also there and she smiled at him as he looked over to them. Sai had become pretty special to her and Naruto he really reminded her of Sasuke the way the two of them arguged all the time. He had also become a lot better at exspressing himself though she rarely got to see him truly smile about anything but whenever he did it was the most adorable thing to her and she would tell him everytime to do it more often but he really never sighed inwardly_. Sasuke..._

She was interupted out of her thoughts by the grim look Kakashi threw at her and Naruto. Her face crunched up in worry and confusion as did Naruto's. They stood next to Kakashi and Sai in front of Lady Tusnade's desk. A long momment passed and of course Naruto being...well Naruto he yelled "HEY GRANNY YOU IN THERE? COME ON GET ON WITH IT ALREA-" He was cut off when she lifted her head to show her face. He gasped in shock as did the rest of them. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Naruto's eyes softened "Hey granny you ok? Whats with you?" Tusnade snapped out of her daze and straightend up behind her desk in her chair. She cleared her throat and spoke "Sauske Uchiha was declared dead at the hands of Orochimaru." Lady Tusnade finished.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was looking at the floor his hands clenched so tight blood dripped from his kunckles."WHAT!" I yelled. I lost it. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD, LADY ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Granny Tusnades gaze turned towards me ready to yell for my lack of respect but I didnt care. "NARUTO YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" "HOW CAN I NOT YOU JUST TOLD ME MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" I was heated. Ready to rip something to shreds Sakura must be to- my eyes widend i shifted my eyes towards her as did everyone else in the room.

End POV

Sakuras POV

I started at the floor. My brain not even regestering what I had just heard, in fact it was going a mile a minute. _What Sasukes d-dead? When did he die? How? Wh- wait a minute. Sauske dead? By that snake man Orochimaru? That didnt sound right, Sasuke was stronger than him. _I lifted me head to find the gaze of everyone in the room on me. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern. Truly i was fine because i know Sasuke isnt dead. Im pretty sure somewhere in Narutos thick skull covered by that unruly blonde hair of his he knew it to. "Im fine Naruto." I ressuared him. "Lady Tusnade surely you called us here more than to be the beaer of bad news." Kakashi spoke. So he knew to. Lady Tusnade looked at him and spoke "Yes. Indeed I did Kakashi. I need you guys to investagate where Sasuke was reported to had die at." She looked each of us in the eye before continuing. "I dont think Sasuke is dead. And im sure you all dont either. Something fishy is going on and i want answers. As risky as it is i dont want to send Naruto" Naruto growled angrily thinking he wouldnt be sent "BUT" Lady Tusnade cut him off before he could rampage. "Akasuki hasnt been seen for almost 3 years now and counting." She paused before finishing. "So with that said all of Team 7 will handle this misson. Do I make myself clear?" Lady Tusnade finished dangerously. "YES." We yelled in unison. "GOOD YOU LEAVE IN THE MORNING DISMISSED!"

_**A/N**_

_**WOOOO End of chapter one lol that took a long time but I hope you all like it and I do plan to continue this story but I have to take my time and layer it up before I get to the middle becuase I have some awesome stuff planed for when sakura gets kidnapped by the Akauski and there POV will most likely be in the next chapter when they go to investigate Sasukes "DEATH" Wink Wink**_

_**Anyways Comment Follow Or just let me know what you think and im always up for suggestions and also chapters will be way longer I just wanted to go ahead and publish this to get feed back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) Ok so im back with the next chapter and im proud to say I have a followers. Yay me! Oh and I dont know if this really matters but I hate reading the last name in front of the first name. Its stupid. I'm not doing it. But absoulty no offense to those who do. ALSO very important im changing the story to Sakura's POV and then add the other POV's instead of it being what I think is called 3rd person? Eh whatever just get ready for a good chapter! **_

_**Disclamier- I DONT OWN NARUTO if I did the akasuki wouldnt have died. Hot guys shouldnt die.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

After being dismissed I headed home to pack for a mission I knew would be stressful. I sighed and ran the back of my hand over my face. It had been a while since I saw Sasuke and to be honest I wasnt excited to be seeing him again. I floped backwards onto my bed my fingers finding there way to trace a large scar on the side of my lower abdomen. _**Oh who are you kidding you know you wanna see him again even after what he did to us or have you forgotten? God when I get outta here... **_My eyes went wide slighty. That voice. I know that voice(well it was mine after all). _**Thats right girly im back.**_ I sighed again and ignored my inner. Man. just what I needed. I felt her pushing the wall that seperates her from me. Shes getting stronger I thought. My fingers guided over to the necklace that hangs around my neck sealing her in. _**You know you cant keep me locked up in your head forever...ill find my way out evantually Outter-SAN. **__And when you do ill seal your ass right back in there. And no I didnt forget what he did to us._ How could I ever forget that day?

**~FlashBack~**

_"SASUKEEE!" Naruto yelled as we came to a stop in a clearing of the woods. Lady Tusnade told us he was seen near the Land of Sound. Figures since this was just a year after he had been with that snake man._

_Sasuke turned to face us. He was with three others. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Sauske asked us like he really had no idea why. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Naruto yelled not answering Sasuke's question but instead firing up his own. "Naruto calm down. Sasuke were here to bring you back to the leaf. You can come quitely or we can for-" Kakashi was cut off by a disturbing laugh "Man you guys just dont get it do you?" I nearly stepped back with the way his words were coated with venom. Was it towards us __**[Or naw?]**__ "YOU GUYS ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!" He finished. "OH YEA WELL SAME HERE." Naruto yelled "WHY SASUKE? WHY WONT YOU LET US HELP YOU DANM IT?" Naurto finished his short rant panting slightly. Sasuke's eyes widended slightly but then he gave a glare and his hate filled stare was pointed at me now. And thats when I realized a hadnt said a thing the whole time. I quickly scrambled for something to say "Sasuke you should just come quitely." I said trying to sound tough I sliped out a kunai knife from my leg holster and held it up. He straightend up at this and turned to face me completely "Or what? You gonna kill me? Hmph dont waste my time your still annouying." He finished with a chuckle. I growled. That jerek how dare he mock me. I may not be strong but I still want to fight. Without thinking I rushed towards him "SAKURA!" Naruto and Kakashi called after me but I wasnt listening. "Fool." Sauske didnt move as I came towards him and blood splattered onto the forest floor. "SASUKE YOU JEREK! HOW COULD YOU?" I could just barely make out the sounds of Naruto and Kakashi charging towards Sasuke as him a red head, orange head, and a guy with white hair and purple eyes took off into the trees and left without another word._

**~End Flashback~**

I frowned as I gripped the scar. That was 3 years ago. I would really have to thank him one day. After the incident I started to train with Lady Tusnade the Hokage determind to get stronger. At first I was just training to be a medical ninja but she saw something in me, something that not even Kakashi Hatake with his sharingan eye could see. My potential. He was always so busy with Naruto and Sasuke that I was never given a chance to improve my skills and grow as a ninja. After mastering all the medical ninjutsu she taught me she knew I could go farther and so she took me farther. By the time Naruto had gotten back from his two years of training with Master Jiraiya I had just about surpassed my sensei and became captain of my own ANBU team. I sighed remembering how I really was weak back then. _**Yes. Yes you were. **__HEY!__** Hello.**_ I growled inwardly, shes such a pest._** I heard that you know.**__ Good. Now go pout in a corner somewhere I have to get ready for the mission in the morning._ Inner huffed but said nothing else. I stood up and looked at the clock. 8:45. I frowned, where does the time go? I finished packing and ate a light dinner before hoping in the shower thinking about the up coming misson and my growing feelings for my best friend and team mate. Yea thats right. After all these years I finally decide that im in love with Naruto. I sighed how couldnt I be? Hes strong, caring and kind. And lets not forget hes extermly handsome now that hes grown out of his clumsiy and akward stage. I sighed again. I had been way to caught up and obsessed with Sasuke to ever notice. I frowned. Sucks on my part doesnt it? Naruto had moved on a while ago after getting rejected so many times I wouldnt blame him.

I had seen him with other girls. Dating. Making out. And sadly I had even walked in on him once doing the nasty. I wanted to tell him that it shouldnt be her under him but, instead myself. But I couldnt do something that selfish he finally moved on. It wouldnt be fair to him. I let out a huff and let the hot water wash away todays past events.

After making sure to wash myself thorougly I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. Drying off I dressed into a black tank top and grey shorty shorts closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

**~Scene Change(Akatskui POV)~**

Rain and thunder attacked the sky of Amegakure as a lone man stared out the window. "Pein its time." A beautiful pale woman with short blue hair stepped beside him. Ringed eyes didnt move from the window. "Konan." He stated. "They are all in the meeting room as you requested." And with that she bowed shortly and turned to leave. Pein sighed and reluctantly left his favortie place.

Pein walked through the double doors that lead to the meeting room and continued down a short narrow passage way. When he finally made it to the room he looked around not letting the dissapointment he had for his men show. In the middle of the room was a long oval like table with 11 chairs decerating the sides. Madara Uchiha sat at the head of the table on the right. Thats right. Madara Uchiha. He had made himself know to them a few months back and quite rudely I may add. Half of Pein's men ended up out of commision for 3 whole weeks. The rest of akatsuki sat on either side. Pein sighed again and took his seat at the head of the table on the left with Konan at his right hand side. Pein folded his hand in front of his face with his elbows on the table. Everyone quickly shut up and turned to face in his direction knowing the meeting was about to begin. "What is it Pein? I havent got all day. What is this about?" Madara's deep smooth voice rang in the silent room. "Dont worry this wont take long. I came to threaten my men. I asked for you to come here to see if there would be anything you would like to add." Pein finished and smirked inside his head in victory as he looked around the table. Most of his members looked as if they wanted to disapper. Yes of course they were all strong men but no where near compared to his strength. "Very well go on then." Madara gave his approval. "Now i'm sure you all know its been almost 3 years since we last made an attempt to capture jinchuriki for our plan of world peace." He paused and looked around the table once more before continuing. "To say in the least: I. Am. Not. Amused." Pein was highly upset in fact he was feeling the need to kill. Something he didnt feel often, he may have been the lead- well co leader of an evil organization who plans to take over the world to gain world peace but he didnt like to kill for the thrill of it.

"5 months." He stated. "You have 5 months to bring me back the remaining 3 jinchuriki or...else" Pein then proceeded to narrow his purple ringed eyes to put a 'kick' in the 'else' so it would have more meaning. "Agreed. You all have 5 months and no longer. I dont care how you do it and or what you use to get it done but you need to figure it out." Madara agreed repeating what Pein had said and standing up. "Pein, come we have much to discuss." Madara annouced. "Hmm very well. While we are gone it is needless to say Konan is in charge and that you all should be coming up with a plan to give us what we want- and quickly."

And with that Madara and Pein left the meeting room without another word. Konan cleared her throat "Sooooo any ideas.." Itachi was the first to speak an anwser to Konan's question. "I say we bait the remaining 3 jinchuriki by capturing something important to them and holding it hostage." "I agree with my partner but the beasts we have left are loners right?" Konan spoke again "Not true Kisame you see the beasts that are left is Naruto Uzamaki of the village hidden in the leaves, Killer Bee of the hidden cloud village, and the Fourth Mizukage of the cloud they are not lonely at all." She spoke thoughtfully. "Well then who are the most inexspensive brats that we could take?" Kakazu chimed in making sure to take money in hand. "I just cant even with you right now Kakazu." Hidan shook his head in dissapointment. "I know a kounichi very close the nine tails." Itachi spoke up again. "Who might that be Itachi?" Konan asked determind to do whatever needs to be done to reach her and Pein's goal. Itachi gave a sly smirk and replied "Sakaura Haruno. And I know just how to lure her to us."

_**Sorry that took so long my laptop broke..Old piece of junk . but i hope those of you who have followed or favorited my story find it worth waiting for also i think i should re do chapter one to better go along with this chapter..idk i just dont think i meshed it right but thats up to you guys let me know! seriouslyyy let me know D; ok thats it with this chapter then follow comment ya know that stuff and im getting two baby guinea pigs that are just the cutest on saturday and i havent come up with any names yet any ideas?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayoooooooo **

**wonder how many people will get that xD Anywho I know its been forever but I couldn't come up with anything good but after this chapter I will try my best to update regularly. But notice I said TRY but yea ill do my best.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto if I did Akatsuki wouldn't have died hot guys shouldn't die **

**Enjoy~**

I sighed for the third time since I had woken up. I was currently eating my breakfast, nothing fancy just some good old fashioned eggs and bacon. I finished eating and stood to put my plate in the sink then washed it and put it on the counter to dry where I had a fresh clean towel laid down to catch the water. 

After finishing up in the kitchen I headed to my bedroom to get dressed to meet at the gates where me, Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto would go through to start our journey.

**(AN: I went back and read the other chapters and no where in there do I think I mentioned where exactly Sasuke was reported dead and where they would be going so how about in the Village Hidden in the Sound.)**

I dressed in some black knee length tights fit for combat and my black Haruon midriff shirt. I pulled on some regular ninja boats the stopped a little lower than my knees and left a gap of my skin exposed from my tights to the top of the boots. I put on my belt and reloaded it with transportation scrolls, some thin poison needles, some thin wire, a few explosive tags, and a bit of kunai and shuriken. Tightening my belt and making sure it was secure I put my hair into a messy bun, threw my pack over my shoulder and walked out of my house but not before locking the door.

I had finally made it to the gates were I was surprised to see everyone there. "Are we ready to go?" I asked them. "Not quite Lady Tusnade decided last minute to send Captain Yamato with us as back up just in case." Kakashi was the one to reply. "So were waiting on him." Naruto added on. Without saying anything else I nodded my head and leaned against the wall.

I huffed and kicked a stray rock. We have been waiting for Captain Yamato for 5 minutes now. I mean sure it wasn't THAT long but we were supposed to leave first thing in the morning. "Getting impatient hag?" Sai asked with that face of his. I growled and balled up my fist when I saw Kakashi in the corner of my eye shaking his head at me. I decided to ignore the pale bastared for now who I swore lived to rattle my cage. I then looked over to Naruto and saw he was starting to get impatient as well. "UGHH COME ON WHEN IS CAPTAIN YAMATO SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP ANYWAY ?!" Naruto yelled. Just as Kakashi was about to respond most likely about to tell him to shut it and just wait we saw a running Captain Yamato headed straight towards us. "GAHHHHAA!" We all screamed as he was only a few feet away and hadn't slowed in the slightest.

Still rushing towards us we saw why he wasn't stopping. He was never running he was slipping of what appeared to be a long trail of … slime? "What the hell?!" I asked as me and everyone else stood back as he ran straight into the wall. "S-sorry I'm late guys." Captain Yamato said panting and breathing heavily as he put one hand on the wall he just crashed into, to help him stand up right. "Ohhh this is my fault I thought it would work." We all watched in confusion as Katsuyu wormed her way on Captain Yamato's shoulder. "What happened and what took you so long?" I asked. "We were testing out Katsuyu's new 'teleportation' jutsu when we were running late." Captain Yamato explained. More like slipping late. I joked to myself and faintly heard inner giggling.

"My new jutsu is creating a stream of slime for you to glide on to get where your going faster but as you can see it still needs some work he-he." Katsuyu explained to us. I say a little touching up and it could really be helpful. "The only reason we were ever late was because Lady Tusnade decided to send me along." "So she's that worried huh?" I asked, Lady Tusnade only sent Katsuyu when she got one of those feelings though they were usually just feelings this time I had a feeling of my own. "Yea she must be. No time to question it though we have to go." Kakashi said and we all head out of the gates jumping through the trees as our mission began.

_Bruh. I aint gonna lie and give a bad excuse as to why I updated so late. Instead ill give it to you straight. _

_I._

_Didn't._

_Feel._

_Like._

_It. _

_Lmao so there im lazy and im not afraid to admit it (Behind a computer screen xD) But yea short chapter(like the rest I hope you enjoy it anyway and heads up I just finished watch all of Hellsing, Hellsing ultimate, and Hellsing ultimate OVA and the TFS abridge series as well. I have 35 SEARS X ALUCARD fanfics downloaded onto my phone. Mostly lemons btw. So ill prolly be making some one shots of them (lemon) and what not. And if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it._

"_CH-CH-CHECK YA PRIVILLAGE"_

"_Havent you heard the sensation sweeping the nation? Bitches. Love. Cannons."_

_Keh Bye._


End file.
